


Sweet Honesty

by thinkpink



Series: Perfect and Great [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Scenting, like zero substance, rating is for language, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: Shiro's heat has passed and Lance is nervous. He'd seemed serious about a relationship but everything they'd shared so far had been under the influence of heat hormones. How would Shiro really feel when it had passed?





	Sweet Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to continue this as a little side universe that I'll write whenever I need some fluffy, bottom Shiro in my life (aka all the time). 
> 
> This one is a direct sequel to Perfect and Great and probably won't make sense if you haven't read it.

Shiro’s heat was over.

Lance had stuffed his cock into every orifice Shiro had to offer, and then some. There was no part of him that Lance had not kissed, licked or bitten. 

One particular image – Shiro on his back, one eye squinted closed against the spill of thick, white cum from chin to hairline, his pink tongue poking out to lick it up – would be burned into Lance’s memory forever.

Just like the way the scent of Shiro seemed to have seeped into his skin, clinging to Lance like perfume, mixing with his own Alpha pheromones to create something entirely new, a fragrance wholly _them._

Lance hoped that scent would last forever.

The morning of the day Shiro’s heat ended, they’d woken up slowly, taking stock of the various bruises and aches they had both acquired. 

Heat was hell on an Omega – so they said – but it wasn’t exactly a picnic for Lance either. Like yeah, obviously days of intense, hormone fueled, _surprisingly kinky_ sex was awesome. Especially when he was doing it with, hands down, the most gorgeous man Lance had ever seen in his life – and he was counting action movie stars. 

But Shiro was needy. Like seriously demanding. Like _I finally understand the term Power Bottom_ level demanding. 

It was still amazing, awesome, ten-out-of-ten-would-do-again, _heavenly!_

But Lance was tired. So, so tired. 

So he let himself be manhandled into the shower, then dressed in clothes that were only slightly too big for him – either Lance had made more progress in the gym than he thought or the Castle Ship’s laundry had shrunk some of Shiro’s pants – before being pushed out of the room with a gentle kiss from the equally tired looking Omega. 

Lance was too exhausted to even wonder if he was currently doing a walk of shame as he meandered slowly back to his own room, tossing himself face first onto the mattress.

But as he lay there, face smooshed into his pillow, on the edge of sleep, Lance couldn’t help feeling a sharp pang of melancholy. Shiro really had just been caught up in his heat, and what they’d shared hadn’t been more substantial. 

Shiro had seemed so adamant. His scent so honest.

Well… easy come, easy go, it seemed. 

The next time Lance awoke, it was to the feeling of sticky wet warmth on his neck, dripping down across his collarbone. 

He grimaced, rolling slightly to wipe away at whatever disgusting bodily fluid he must have missed in the shower, but found that his arm was trapped under a heavy weight. 

Lance pulled again, his sleep addled brain confused, but not functional enough to open his eyes. 

A low purring sound stilled his movements. 

Lance’s eyes popped open and darted around the room before coming back to find Shiro, half on top of him, face pressed into Lance’s neck.

Drooling. 

_Oh._

Lance felt a wave of relief wash over him, flushing his skin in warmth. Luckily Shiro was asleep because it was probably obvious in his scent, and that was an embarrassing explanation Lance didn’t want to stutter through. 

Shiro shifted, his purr tapering off again as his mouth dropped open slightly, surely more drool pooling onto Lance with the movement. 

Lance sighed, enjoying the moment, before the insistent need to urinate – the cause of his wakefulness – made itself known once more. 

Sliding carefully out from under Shiro – easier said than done, Shiro was clingy and unfairly strong – Lance made his way to the bathroom. 

After what was easily the best pee of his life, Lance looked at himself in the mirror, taking in the messy bed head and tacky saliva across his neck as he brushed his teeth. The collar of Shiro’s tee shirt was soaked with the Omega’s drool and for some bizarre, disgusting reason it made Lance flush with affection. 

Right then, at that very moment, Takashi Shirogane, head of Voltron, Galaxy Garrison golden-boy, Lance’s very own _idol_ was laying in Lance’s bed, drooling all over his pillows.

And he was all Lance’s.

Lance splashed his face with cold water before looking at his reflection sternly.

_Get it together Lance. It was one heat, you aren’t bonded, Shiro could have any Alpha he wants._

A sharp growl echoed in the bathroom and Lance looked around, startled.

Oh shit. That had come from him.

Lance blushed at the realization that the thought of Shiro with another Alpha had triggered an uncontrollable burst of jealous growling. 

Yikes.

Lance rubbed his face, sighing loudly.

Alright, enough freaking out. 

There was an Omega in his room who was clearly interested in him enough to climb into his bed while he was napping and drool all over him. 

Lance crept back into the bedroom, telling himself that he wasn’t _sneaking_ since it was _his_ room. 

Shiro was lying on his side, and he smiled as soon as Lance walked back into the room. 

“Done freaking out?” The low fluorescent lights sparkled in his dark eyes. 

“Never,” Lance laughed, though Shiro’s words alone were enough to loosen the tension in his shoulders. He walked over to the bed, kneeling on the edge, hovering over Shiro, who turned on his back to watch him.

“You’re so _pretty,”_ Lance told him, running fingers through Shiro’s platinum hair. 

Shiro huffed, rolling his eyes, but the splash of pink across his cheeks told Lance that he liked it.

Actually, five days of intense fucking had convinced Lance that Shiro had a _serious_ praise kink. 

Which was perfectly fine with Lance, as he had nothing but wonderful things to say concerning the man in his bed. He could write poetry – terrible, awful, unbearable poetry – about Shiro, from his mouth-watering scent to his blushing face to his thick, muscular thighs that probably could have squished Lance’s head like a pea.

“Where’d ya go, space cadet?” Shiro asked, obvious amusement in his voice.

Lance mentally shook himself. 

“Just having an existential crisis,” Lance smiled.

Shiro laughed, pulling Lance down more fully against him. “Oh, is that all?”

“That’s all,” Lance was giggling, winding himself around Shiro, entrenching them more firmly in the bed. 

Once they were cuddled up comfortably, Lance pressed against Shiro’s broad chest, Shiro’s fingers winding through his hair the Omega spoke.

“Sorry for uh, pushing you out of my room this morning.” 

Lance looked up, surprised. 

“I just…needed a minute. Heat makes me feel really…self-conscious, I guess.”

That made sense, heat meant Shiro was being starkly confronted with a part of himself he tended to deny. But it still made Lance’s heart hurt, more than a little bit. 

“Sorry, if I made you freak out…” Shiro continued.

Lance considered denying it, but he was determined to be as honest with Shiro as possible. _Begin how you mean to go on,_ as his mother always said.

“Luckily I was so exhausted I slept through most of the freaking out,” Shiro smiled at his words and Lance leaned in close, running his nose along Shiro’s throat, searching out his happy Omega scent. “But I am very relieved to wake up to my arm dead asleep and my shirt soaked.”

Shiro squirmed and Lance could feel the heat of his blush against his own skin.

“I guess this means you still like me even without the heat hormones,” Lance said.

Shiro tilted his head back, giving Lance more room to scent him. “I’m still pretty hormonal,” he confessed. “But _like_ hardly covers how I feel about you, Lance.”

Lance was quick to kiss him then, firm and unyielding. He pulled back only long enough to say, “Don’t feel like you need to say anything Shiro, you’re right, the hormones are still all over—"

“I’m not—”

“No, seriously, it’s fine.” Lance cut him off.

Shiro huffed, laying back against the pillows. “One of these days we’re gonna talk about you cutting me off all the ti—”

“I don’t cut you o—” A rough palm against Lance’s mouth and a _seriously?_ expression stopped Lance’s words, his face heating with an embarrassed laugh. “Okay, point. I just…don’t want you to feel pressured to say anything you don’t mean.”

“I never have before,” Shiro assured him. 

Lance nodded, and without words they agreed to let the subject drop.

Running his fingers slowly through Shiro’s hair, the worn-out Omega leaning into it slightly, Lance asked, “Are you hungry?” 

Shiro hummed, neither a yes or a no. “I should probably eat, Allura said to take that medication with food.” 

“Did you take it yet?” 

“No, I have it in my pocket though,” he continued to butt against Lance’s hand, eyes closed and face peaceful.

Lance felt bad for what he knew was going to happen. “Have you ever taken a morning after pill before?” 

Shiro looked up at the concern in his voice, expression confused. “No, is it bad?”

“Well, it’s not great from what I understand. A lot of cramping, and it will probably kick start your period.”

Shiro grimaced. “It’s better than getting knocked up I suppose,” he sighed, before looking at Lance with worry. “Not that, you know I never want that, I just—”

Lance blushed. “No, right, obviously, this is like—”

“Terrible timing and we just—”

“Of course! And I would never—” Lance slapped a hand over his face and leaned back in exasperation. “Why was this so much easier before your heat?”

Shiro laughed. “Hormones?”

Lance shook his head, he couldn’t help laughing. “I was hoping our awkward would cancel each other out and together we could be one _cool_ person but apparently not.” 

Shiro tsked. “I think you're cool, Lance.”

Lance looked at him, justified. “That’s exactly how I know you’re not cool! Real cool would never say that about me.”

Shiro was shaking slightly with laughter. “You’re so weird.”

“That’s more like it,” Lance smiled, nosing along Shiro’s throat before leaning up suddenly. “I’m gonna go get you some food. Relax while I’m gone.”

“Already on it,” Shiro lifted his arms in a full body stretch and Lance couldn’t tear his eyes away from the little strip of skin where his tee shirt rode up. He watched in amusement as Lance finally shook himself out of it.

Before stepping out, Lance changed into his own clothes. He’d showered, which helped a lot in reducing Shiro’s scent but even with the change of clothes, Lance knew it would be clinging to him. The idea of the other Alphas on the ship getting a good whiff of Shiro’s heat scent made his hackles rise and a growl form in his throat.

Shiro was already asleep again when Lance darted out. It was hard to tell with the artificial lighting and time cycle, but Lance figured it was somewhere around noon. The others would probably be busy. 

Had Shiro been about to say the L word back then? Had Lance ruined it by making him stop? 

This whole thing a huge mess of emotions and feelings that Lance had never expected to find himself in, especially balls deep in an intergalactic space war. This wasn’t exactly what his mom and dad had explained to him regarding the birds and the bees when he’d presented as an Alpha. 

Lance was supposed to court Shiro. Take him out on dates and scent him and slowly make his feelings known. He was supposed to be dominant and dependable, a pillar of strength for a sweet, delicate submissive Omega. 

Pfft, yeah right. 

Besides the fact that Lance had already blown the proper courting routine by jumping Shiro weeks before his heat, he was _never_ going to be the pillar of strength in this relationship. Lance’s parents had definitely never taken into account the fact that Lance would fall in love with an Omega that could bench press him.

Lance shuddered a little at the thought and put it on his mental list of fetishes that needed exploring. It was getting longer every day. 

But he _could_ be the one Shiro depended on emotionally. It was obvious Shiro still had weird hang-ups about his secondary sex and wasn’t as informed as Lance was, certainly not as experienced in the Alpha-Omega song and dance. It was up to Lance be the more mature one. To make sure they didn’t do – or say – anything that would get them hurt.

Easier said than done.

The second Lance stepped into the galley he was growling, before he could even think. He and Keith, the only other person there, stared at each other in shock as Lance tried to reign it in.

“Sorry,” Lance offered, wide eyed, as he moved towards the pantry.

“Right…” Keith watched him warily, his body tense. “So Shiro’s heat is over?”

Lance was growling again before Keith had even finished the sentence. He fought it down, wiping a hand over his face which was warm with embarrassment. “Ugh, fuck, sorry. I don’t know why I can’t stop doing that.”

Keith shrugged, his posture loosening as he turned back to the not-coffee. “If it makes you feel better, I’m having a hard time not punching you.”

“Oh,” Lance relaxed. It did make him feel better. “Well then, that’s good. Er—I mean, not good, but-“

“Right,” Keith sounded amused. 

“It’s over. Shiro’s good… I’d tell you more, but I don’t know if I can get the words out without attacking you.”

Now Keith looked amused. “Guess you really do like him, huh?”

“Oh my god, I do,” Lance turned to Keith, suddenly desperate to get it off his chest. “I love him, Keith, and I’m freaking out!”

Lance’s voice must have been radiating panic because he could scent a spike of alarm in Keith. 

“Why are you freaking out? Isn’t that a good thing?” 

Lance turned, pacing across the small kitchen back and forth. “I don’t know! What if—What if I hurt him? Or what if he hurts me…?” Lance’s voice faltered. “What if he realizes this whole thing is crazy and how much better he can do? How much better he _deserves?”_

He looked at Keith then who looked both taken aback by Lance’s outburst and concerned by his words. “Lance, I think you’re, like, selling yourself short, man.”

“You were the one who said I didn’t deserve him! And you were right! God you should have seen him in heat, he was so beautiful and perfect and I just…fuck.”

Keith’s eyes were wide in alarm and Lance took a deep breath.

“I screw everything up. Why wouldn’t I screw this up to?”

“Lance…” Keith stepped forward and Lance didn’t even bother to step away, despite the way the scent of another Alpha raised the hair on the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry.”

“What?”

“Before…when I found out about you and Shiro. I was out of line.”

“You were right, Shiro deserves better.”

Lance startled as Keith pressed a hand to his forearm. “Shiro deserves someone who will treat him well and love him. And that’s clearly you.”

Lance looked up, surprised at the gesture. “Are you just saying this because I’m borderline having a meltdown in the kitchen?”

“Yes…but that doesn’t make it less true.” Keith released him and stepped away.

“Thanks, Keith,” Lance took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. Maybe Shiro wasn’t the only one coasting on an influx of hormones. They should both probably bunker down in bed for the day and chill out. 

“Don’t mention it, Lance,” Keith took a sip of his coffee and then looked Lance directly in the eye. “I’m serious. Never mention this conversation again.”

“Way ahead of you.”

+

Shiro had not been prepared. 

“You’re never coming in me ever again,” Shiro whined, pressing his face into Lance’s neck. 

“I know baby, never again.” Lance assured him, fingers sliding over his throat to rub against his scent gland soothingly. It was a lie and they both knew it, but Lance would have said anything to make him feel better. 

“We have to figure out birth control before my next heat,” Shiro said, and Lance felt warm at the words. _Next heat._ Omegas usually only went through heat twice a year, so that meant Shiro could see at least another six months together. That was something Lance could work with.

“We’ll see what the Alteans have got going on.” 

They were cuddled on Lance’s bed, his data pad propped up in front of them playing a weird, romcom of some alien race they had never seen before. The translations were rough, but it didn’t matter because they weren’t paying it much attention anyway. 

“What do you think the chances are Pidge could download something from Earth?” Lance asked, pressing his fingers firmly into Shiro’s lower back to massage away the cramps. “I would kill for a Disney movie right now.”

Shiro moaned in agreement, slowly relaxing between Lance’s hands and the heating pad pressed against his abdomen. “I would tell you to go find out but if you stop rubbing my back I might cry.”

Lance tsked in sympathy, focusing on producing calming pheromones. Calm, cool thoughts. _Relaxed._

Shiro hummed, his voice slightly slurred as he spoke against Lance’s skin. “How d’you do that?”

“I dunno really… My mom always did it when we were stressed out as kids. I guess I just watched him a lot.”

“S’good, helps.” He leaned back a bit to tell him. “You always smell nice though…”

“Yeah?” Lance felt surprise at the words. Shiro had never shown an interest him before the whole Omega reveal. Lance couldn’t pretend it didn’t worry him. 

“Even when I was on suppressants and my senses were dulled, you always had a stronger Alpha scent than the others… I’d wondered what it meant.”

If old superstitions held true it meant that they were particularly compatible for breeding, but Lance wasn’t going to throw that out there. Nothing said _you’re trapped with me forever_ like stupid, pheromone fuckery. He might as well have let Shiro confess his love during his hormone high. 

“Not sure!” Lance told him, perhaps a bit too loudly. Shiro threw him a weird look but settled back down against him. They movie played out and jumped to the next one as they kissed and cuddled, Lance doing everything possible to keep Shiro distracted from the pain.

They spent two days holed up in Lance’s room, the Alpha venturing out now and then to get food and water for them. It took that long for Shiro’s cramping to pass and his normal sense of self to return. 

Lance spent the entire time waiting for Shiro to realize his mistake. 

When they woke up on the third day and Lance could scent no trace of heat in Shiro’s pheromones, he sat tense – ready. 

But Shiro merely smiled at him.

“I’m dying to hit the training room,” he told him, excitement in his voice. 

“Yeah? You uh, feeling up to it?” 

Shiro hummed happily, throwing on a tee shirt, one that Lance had picked up from his rooms the evening after his heat. 

“I’ve gotta eat first,” he told Lance, looking around for his shoes. Lance could see them under the desk but didn’t point it out. It seemed like the sooner he found them, the sooner he’d go, and the spell would be broken. “But then after that I’m putting you guys through the paces.”

Lance didn’t respond to the half-threat-joke, his concentration too focused on not freaking out, not releasing his nervous scent into the room. Not letting Shiro know how worried he was.

Once Shiro was dressed he turned to Lance, who was still sitting on the bed, undressed and half under the covers. Lance was struck by the similarities to the first time they had sex. 

Apparently so was Shiro, because his face creased with concern and he moved to the bed, grabbing Lance’s face and pressing their foreheads together, a mirror of that first night.

“Lance…” Shiro’s voice was a soft, sweet hum and his scent was warm and clean, the laundry smell Lance now recognized as honest contentment. “I’m not in heat anymore. Not even a little.”

Lance nodded as much as he could with his face held between Shiro’s palms.

“So will you believe me now when I tell you that I love you?” 

Lance swallowed loud enough to hear. “You don’t have to—”

Shiro tightened his hold, pulling Lance’s face until they were looking directly into each other’s eyes. “I know I don’t. But I do, and I want you to know it.”

“Shiro, I…” Lance paused, his mouth dry. His confession had been on the tip of his tongue from the very first day. He’d literally buried his teeth into Shiro’s skin to stop himself from screaming it dozens of times during his heat. And now, in the face of Shiro’s words, he was frozen. Scared.

Shiro watched him, no hint of recrimination on his face, no trace of censure in his scent. 

Just clean, fresh laundry.

“I love you too,” Lance finally breathed, releasing his strangle hold on his own scent, letting his love and affection flood the room. He slid his fingers into Shiro’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss, enjoying the answering sweet scent of Omega happiness.

Finally, Shiro pulled away. “It would have been just as true if I’d said it before, you know.”

Lance leaned in, nosing along Shiro’s throat, pressing kisses as he went.

“Yeah, well, I’m a basket-case. Thanks for humoring me.” 

“My basket-case,” Shiro assured him, laughing when Lance nipped in retaliation. 

Lance pulled back to look at the bright red mark his bite had left and thought about how it would look if Lance really bit down, right over his Omega gland, leaving a scar for everyone to see.

_Maybe one day._

Shiro watched him with half-lidded eyes, his thoughts obviously very similar, before smiling sweetly, pressing a fat kiss to his mouth. “Don’t think you’re getting out of training just because I love you.”

He bounced up from bed, throwing a bright grin over his shoulder as he opened the door.

“Hurry up and get dressed!”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on my tumblr :)](http://thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
